


help ive been listening to lemon demon all day and writing sastiel

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also i wrote this last night but i didnt get arounf to editing it, and i lobe them, i lazy, i wanted to make this longer but hrhrhrhr, idk man, jsut now fuhkkns, sam and cas are dorks, so yyeyeyeyyeye, till like, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: dean picks up on how gay sam and cas are





	help ive been listening to lemon demon all day and writing sastiel

**Author's Note:**

> hhhrhrh sorry if this is lowkey ooc

Dean had started noticing some little things.

Like the way Sam and Cas would sit unreasonably close together, practically in each other's laps, when the three of them went to diners, even when there was half the booth available.

Or when their eyes lingered over the other when they weren't looking. 

He even swears he’d seen them hold hands before.

And look, Dean wasn't stupid. He knew something was doing on. He just wasn't sure if bringing it up to either of them was the best of ideas. For all he knew, they could've just been really, really close friends that may or may not have acted like a couple all the time. He didn't want to pry.

Ok. Maybe that wasn't entirely true. As any older brother would know, it was pretty much his job to tease Sam about anything and everything, relationships included.

Which was why one morning during breakfast, as Dean balanced three plates of bacon and eggs in an attempt to get them to the table with dropping anything, he asked, “So, how long exactly have you two been banging?”

Sam's response was him nearly choking to death on his water. Whereas Cas answered with a simple, “It isn’t just intercourse, Dean,”

“Right. You know what I meant,” Dean said, internally cringing at Castiel’s choice of words while managing to put the plates down with no spillage, “I meant dating, or whatever you two got goin’ on.”

“How do you even know about that? We haven't said anything about it yet.” Sam pipes up after recovering from almost accidentally killing himself via water.

Dean sits down and begins digging in. With a mouthful of bacon, he says, “You're not exactly slick.”

“So you're cool with it?” Sam questioned.

Cas quietly says, “This food is very good, Dean.”

“Why thank you,” Dean grins, “and yes, of course. You're my little brother, Sammy, ain't no way in hell I wouldn't support you.” He points at Cas, “And you,” The angel looks up, silently chewing his eggs, “You do anything to hurt Sam, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do, got it?”

“I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt him.”

Dean smiles, does thumbs up, and continues chewing.

The conversation switched to various unrelated topics and breakfast continued as per usual.

Later, after they had finished their current hunt, Dean left the motel for a booze run. It was late by the time he got back to their room. What he saw upon opening the door was something he knew he was going to use as joke material as soon as the sun came up.

He saw his brother and angel sharing a bed, which, in of itself, wasn't too unusual, but 6 foot tall Sam was acting as the little spoon to Castiel, who wasn't short by any means but compared to Sam, he might as well have been as tall as a child.

Yep. He definitely couldn't wait to tease the shit out of them when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> thnekk u for reading woowowoowwowo


End file.
